parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
One Fans Blog: Agumon's Adventures of The Dark Crystal
The Dark Crystal is a 1982 American–British fantasy-adventure film directed by Jim Henson and Frank Oz and stars the voices of Stephen Garlick, Lisa Maxwell, Billie Whitelaw, and Percy Edwards. The plot revolves around Jen, an elf-like 'Gelfling' on a quest to restore balance to his alien world by returning a lost shard to a powerful but broken gem. Although marketed as a family film, it was notably darker than the creators' previous material. The animatronics used in the film were considered groundbreaking. The primary concept artist was the fantasy illustrator Brian Froud, famous for his distinctive faerie and dwarf designs. Froud also collaborated with Henson and Oz for their next project, the 1986 film Labyrinth, which was notably more light-hearted than The Dark Crystal. The Dark Crystal was produced by Gary Kurtz, while the screenplay was written by David Odell, who had previously worked with Henson as a staff writer on The Muppet Show. The film's score was composed by Trevor Jones. The film was produced for The Jim Henson Company by ITC Entertainment, the British production company responsible for producing The Muppet Show. Theatrically, it was distributed in North America by Universal Pictures. An extended original version was made during the production as a workprint, consisting of many of the characters' dialogue including the Skeksis' language, and other scenes that were removed and edited for the finished film. The film is the third episode of Garfiled1990's crossover series, Agumon's Adventures, featuring the Digi-Squad (consisting of characters from Digimon Adventure and Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters). It was updated on YouTube and Dailymotion between June and July 2013 with the script available to read on One Fans Blog. Summary After their mission of encouraging Tom and Jerry to live with their friend Robyn Starling and her father in their new home, the Digimon: Agumon, Gatomon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Gabumon, Patamon, Gomamon and Palmon, and the duelists from Domino City, Japan of the Earth: Yugi Muto, Tea Gardner, Joey Wheeler and Tea Gardner traveled to the Planet Thra in pursuit of Lord Dragaunus and his minions from Sauria. There they meet and befriend Jen and Kira, the last two surviving Gelflings who are destined to heal the Dark Crystal which is cracked long ago and releasing the two races, the Skeksis and the Mystics. They team up to find the castle of the Crystal, unaware that the Skeksis and Dragaunus have other plans to destroy the Gelflings, the Digimon and the duelists. Also in action is the evil Alien Mephilas, one of the space enemies who Ultraman previously defeated back on Earth, and he brought his monsters and other aliens to hold off the Digi-Squad and the Gelflings. Now, with help and encouragement from Kira, the Mystics, secret-keeper Aughra and Ultraman along with his fellow Ultra Brothers from Nebula M78, will our heroes help Jen use the shard to heal the Dark Crystal and save Thra? Plot A thousand years ago on the Planet Thra, a magical crystal cracked, and two new races appeared: the malevolent Skeksis, who use the power of the "Dark Crystal" to continually replenish themselves, and kind wizards called Mystics. Jen, an elf-like Gelfling taken in by the Mystics after his clan was killed, is told by his Mystic master that he must heal the Crystal, a shard of which is held by the astronomer, Aughra. If he fails to do so before the planet's three suns align, then the Skeksis will rule forever. The Skeksis' emperor and Jen's master die simultaneously. A duel ensues between the Skeksis Chamberlain and General, both of whom desire the throne. The General wins, taking power and exiling the Chamberlain. Learning of Jen's existence, the Skeksis send large crab-like creatures called Garthim to track him. Jen reaches Aughra and is taken to her home, which contains an enormous orrery she uses to predict the motions of the heavens. She has a box full of shards, from which Jen selects the correct one by playing music on his flute to cause it to resonate. Aughra tells Jen of the upcoming Great Conjunction, the alignment of the three suns, but he learns little of its connection to the shard. Suddenly the Garthim appear and destroy Aughra's home taking her prisoner as Jen flees. Hearing the call of the Crystal, the Mystics leave their valley to travel to the Skeksis' castle. Jen meets Kira, another surviving Gelfling who can communicate with animals, and her pet Fizzgig. They discover that they have a telepathic connection, which Kira calls "dreamfasting," and share memories of being forced from their homes. They stay for a night with the Podlings who raised Kira after the death of her parents. The Garthim raid the village, capturing most of the Podlings, but Kira, Jen, and Fizzgig flee when the Chamberlain stops the Garthim from attacking them. Jen and Kira discover a ruined Gelfling city with ancient writing describing a prophecy: the shard Jen carries must be reinserted into the Dark Crystal to restore its integrity. They are interrupted by the Chamberlain, who claims that the Skeksis want to make peace, but they distrust him and refuse before running away. Riding on Landstriders, the Gelflings arrive at the Skeksis' castle and intercept the Garthim that attacked Kira's village. While trying to free the captured Podlings, Kira, Jen, and Fizzgig descend to the bottom of the castle's dry moat and use a lower-level entrance to gain access. They are followed by the Chamberlain, who repeats his peace offer; when the Gelflings turn him down again, he buries Jen in a cave-in and takes Kira to the castle. The General reinstates him to his former position, and the Skeksis' Scientist tries to drain Kira's life essence for the General to drink so that he can regain his youth. Aughra, imprisoned in the Scientist's laboratory, tells Kira to call for help from the animals held captive; they break free in response, releasing Kira and causing the Scientist to fall to his death. His Mystic counterpart simultaneously vanishes. The three suns begin to align as the two Gelflings reach the Crystal's chamber and the Skeksis gather for the ritual that will grant them immortality. Jen leaps onto the Crystal, dropping the shard, but Kira throws it back to him before being stabbed to death by the Skeksis' high priest. Jen inserts the shard into the Crystal, unifying it as the Mystics enter the chamber and the castle's dark walls crumble away to reveal a structure of bright crystal. As Aughra, Jen and Fizzgig watch, the Mystics and Skeksis merge into tall glowing beings, known as urSkeks. One of them explains that they had mistakenly shattered the Crystal long ago, splitting them into two races, and that Jen's actions have fulfilled the prophecy, restoring them and Thra. He revives Kira as a sign of gratitude, and the urSkeks give the Crystal to the two Gelflings to "make their world in its light." They depart, leaving the crystal castle standing in a now-rejuvenated land. Cast in this Crossover Teams of Heroes and Villains Digi-Squad Digimon * Tom Fahn as Agumon ** Brianne Siddall as Koromon ** Michael Lindsay as Greymon/MetalGreymon ** Joseph Pilato as MetalGreymon (Ultimate Digivolution Scene) * Kirk Thornton as Tsunomon/Gabumon/Garurumon/WereGarurumon * Tifanie Christun as Yokomon/Biyomon ** Melodee Spevack as Birdramon/Garudamon * Jeff Nimoy as Motimon/Tentomon/Kabuterimon/MegaKabuterimon * Anna Garduno as Tanemon/Palmon ** Mari Devon as Togemon ** Dorothy Elias Fahn as Lillymon * R. Martin Klein as Bukamon/Gomamon/Zudomon ** Michael Sorich as Zudomon (Ultimate Digivolution Scene) * Laura Summer as Tokomon/Patamon ** Dave Mallow as Angemon/MagnaAngemon * Edie Mirman as Salamon/Gatomon/Angewomon * Mike Reynolds as Gennai Duelists * Dan Green as Yugi Muto * Wayne Grayson as Joey Wheeler * Gregory Abbey as Tristan Taylor * Amy Birnbaum as Tea Gardner The Saurians * Tim Curry as Lord Draguanus * Clancy Brown as Siege * Frank Welker as Chameleon * Tony Jay as Wraith Guest Heroes and Villains Ultraman, Ultraseven, The Return of Ultraman and Ultraman Ace * Bin Furuya as Ultraman and Ultraman Zoffy ** Peter Fernandez as Ultraman (voice) ** Jack Curtis as Ultraman Zoffy (voice) * Koji Uenishi as Ultraseven ** Ray Owens as Ultraseven (voice) * Eiichi Kikuchi as Ultraman Jack ** Paul Hecht as Ultraman Jack (voice) * Tadashi Nakanishi/Shoji Takeuchi as Ultraman Ace ** Earl Hammond as Ultraman Ace (voice) * Seizo Kato as Alien Mephilas ** Peter Fernandez as Alien Mephilas (voice) 'Note: '''Masao Nakasone provided the grunts and shouts of Ultraman, Ultraman Zoffy, Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack and Ultraman Ace Main Cast * Jim Henson as Jen ** Kiran Shah as the body of Jen ** Stephen Garlick as the voice of Jen * Kathryn Mullen as Kira ** Kiran Shah as the body of Kira ** Lisa Maxwell as the voice of Kira * Frank Oz as Aughra ** Kiran Shah as the body of Aughra ** Billie Whitelaw as the voice of Aughra ** Mike Edmonds - additional performer * Dave Goelz as Fizzgig ** Percy Edwards as the voice of Fizzgig * Frank Oz as SkekSil/The Chamberlain ** Barry Dennen as the voice of SkekSil/The Chamberlain * Dave Goelz as SkekUng/The Garthim Master ** Michael Kilgarriff as the voice of SkekUng/The Garthim Master * Jim Henson as SkekZok/The Ritual Master ** Jerry Nelson as the voice of SkekZok/The Ritual Master * Jim Henson as SkekSo/The Emperor ** Jerry Nelson as the voice of SkekSo/The Emperor * Louise Gold as SkekAyuk/The Gourmand ** Thick Wilson as the voice of SkekAyuk/The Gourmand * Brian Muehl as SkekEkt/The Ornamentalist * Bob Payne as SkekOk/The Scroll Keeper ** John Baddeley as the voice of SkekOk/The Scroll Keeper * Mike Quinn as SkekNa/The Slave Master ** David Buck as the voice of SkekNa/The Slave Master * Tim Rose as SkekShod/The Treasurer ** Charles Collingwood as the voice of SkekShod/The Treasurer * Steve Whitmire as SkekTek/The Scientist * Brian Muehl as UrSu/The Master * Brian Muehl as UrZah/The Ritual Guardian ** Sean Barrett as the voice of UrZah/The Ritual Guardian * Jean Pierre Amiel as UrUtt/The Weaver * Hugh Spight as UrAmaj/The Cook * Robbie Barnett as UrYod/The Numerologist * Swee Lim as UrNol/The Hunter * Simon Williamson as UrSol/The Chanter * Hus Levant as UrAc/The Scribe * Toby Philpott as UrTih/The Alchemist * Dave Greenaway and Richard Slaughter as UrIm/The Healer * Hugh Spight, Swee Lim, and Robbie Barnett as the Landstriders * Miki Iveria, Patrick Monckton, Sue Weatherby, and Barry Dennen as the voices of the Podlings * Joseph O'Conor as The Narrator and UngIm Credits Digimon: Digital Monsters (Digimon Adventure) * Produced by Toei Animation Co., Ltd. (Japan) * Created by Akiyoshi Hongo * English Production by Saban Entertainment * Sponsored by Bandai Co., Ltd. (Japan) Yu-Gi-Oh! (Duel Monsters) * Produced by Studio Gallop (Japan) and Nihon Ad Systems (Japan) * Created by Kazuki Takahashi * English Production by 4Kids Entertainment Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series * Produced by Walt Disney Television Animation * Created by Marty Isenberg, Robert N. Skir and David Wise * Based on "The Mighty Ducks" Written, Produced and Directed by Stephen Herek, Jon Avnet and Jordan Kerner and Steven Brill * Distributed by Buena Vista Television * Sponsored by National Hockey League's Anaheim Ducks Ultraman, Ultraseven, The Return of Ultraman and Ultraman Ace * Produced by Tsuburaya Productions Co., Ltd. (Japan) * Created by Eiji and Hajime Tsuburaya The Dark Crystal * Produced by The Jim Henson Company and ITC Entertainment Group (UK) * Distributed by Universal Pictures Music and Songs # Digimon: Digital Monsters (theme song) - Paul Gordon # Ultraman (theme song) - Chorus Notes * This was supposed to be the first ''Agumon's Adventures episode to be made in live action, with the characters from Digimon, Yu-Gi-Oh and Mighty Ducks in tokusatsu form. For example, when the Digi-Squad enter Planet Thra for next adventurous mission through the Digiport (Digi-portal), their looks went from animated to live action with most of the Digimon in CGI (computer animation). In Japan, tokusatsu (special filming in Japanese) is meant for live-action movies and television programs with the use of special effects, suit actors wearing costumes, and stunt performance. And at select production companies including Tsuburaya Productions, P Productions and Toei Company, it is also known for many kaiju monster movies like Godzilla and Gamera, and superheroes including Ambassador Magma (The Space Giants in North America), Ultraman,'' Giant Robo'' (Johnny Sokko and his Flying Robot in North America), Kamen Rider (''Masked Rider), ''Super Sentai (Power Rangers in the North America) and Metal Heroes (''VR Troopers). Unfortunately, as according to Garfiled1990, it's clear that the Digi-Squad will remain in their anime form, thus making the first episode to feature live action and animation. For most of the viewers and readers still wanting the ''Digimon, Yu-Gi-Oh! and Mighty Ducks characters in tokusatsu badly, then the'll use one thing: imagination. * Eiji Tsuburaya is a special effects producer and director, known for his famous work on the Godzilla series for Toho Co., Ltd. He also works at Tsuburaya Productions on his independence productions such as Ultra Q, Ultraman, Kaiju Booska and Ultraseven. * Lord Dragaunus and his Saurian minions from Mighty Ducks made their third guest appearances in this episode, following Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie and Tom and Jerry: The Movie. They will be seen in Mighty Ducks: The First Face Off (the next episode of Agumon's Adventures). Also appeared, but to aid the Digi-Squad are the first five Ultra Warriors from the Nebula M78 (Planet Ultra) in the fortieth galaxy, Ultraman, Zoffy (also known as Ultraman Zoffy), Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack and Ultraman Ace. As suggested by Garfiled1990, they will reappear in most other episodes of the series when there are giant monsters or battle in space or on other planets. Alien Mephilas also make his guest appearance along with selected monsters and aliens from Ultraman, Ultraseven, The Return of Ultraman and Ultraman Ace. Transcript Agumon's Adventures of the Dark Crystal Transcript Agumon's Adventures of the Dark Crystal (Original Workprint Version) Transcript